1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and, especially, to a connector and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multi-functional portable electronic devices are becoming more and more popular. A portable electronic device with a camera module is a typical example. In use, the camera module transmits a signal from an image sensor thereof to the PCB (printed circuit board) of the portable electronic device.
The camera module is typically connected with the portable electronic device via a socket connector. Usually, the socket connector is trough-shaped and opens to the air. Such a socket connector includes a main body and a plurality of terminals. The main body includes a bottom wall and four sidewalls, together defining a cavity. The terminals are inserted beyond the bottom wall or the sidewalls and thereby partly extend into the cavity. The camera module is contained in the cavity of the socket connector and electronically connected with the terminals thereof. The terminals of the socket connector are, in turn, electronically connected with the PCB, e.g., by surface mounting technology.
The thickness of each of the bottom wall and the PCB may increase the connector bulk of the camera module and, consequently, increase the bulk of the portable electronic device.